


open heart, close your eyes

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff I think, Suicide mention, This is ooc, beronica if you squint, can you be out of character for a character that doesn't exist yet, kind of, my baby girl Cheryl getting the attention she deserves from the right person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Cheryl is having difficulty coping with the aftermath of her suicide. She is left alone. But a blonde bombshell from Greendale comes to her gay rescue





	open heart, close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I really wanted to finish this so the ending is a little rushed. I really tried and any feedback is greatly appreciated.

After the Thornhill fire, Cheryl was left with an arson charge to her name and a whole lot of thinking to do. She stopped eating. She stopped talking to Veronica, Josie, she even stopped texting Polly daily to see how she was feeling. It was like Cheryl was hit with this hard reality. She tried to kill herself. Not only did she try and kill herself but afterwards she was put back in her abusive home life alone, with no one to turn to. After the fire, her mother skipped town. Cheryl was forced to move into the backseat of her car. She was afraid to tell anyone what was really going on out of fear of judgement. 

It was 2 weeks after the suicide attempt. Cheryl sat in the corner of the cafeteria rather than in the center like she used to have. She didn't have any food in front of her. And it was visually obvious that her clothes were looser than they used to be. Her shoulders slumped, the bags under her eyes twitched, and her red-lacking lips curled inwards in between her teeth. She glanced over towards the center of the cafeteria where she saw them.   
She saw Betty and Veronica facing each other, laughing about something. She saw Kevin in an intense conversation with Jughead, and she saw Archie, wolfing down his ham and cheese sandwich as fast as he could. Granted, Archie looked beaten up too. To any observer he looked exhausted. Every night Archie had been up at the hospital right next to his dad. Waiting for him to either get better or- well, not.   
Cheryl was taken out of her thoughts when a girl approached her empty table.   
The girl was bleach blonde, with bright blue eyes, and pink lips. 

"Hi! I'm really sorry to bother you, you looked like you were thinking hard. But, could I sit with you? I'm new and there's no other open spots." She smiled at Cheryl brightly and for a second, Cheryl forgot where she was it was almost like she was put under a spell.   
The old Cheryl would have said   
"Sit with your kind instead." And point to the trash can. But this girl looked so genuine, kind, and in Cheryl's opinion, hot as fuck.   
Cheryl nodded and the girl took a seat across from her. 

"I'm Sabrina by the way. Sabrina Spellman." Sabrina held out her hand for Cheryl to shake. And she took it. 

"Cheryl B-" Cheryl swallowed. This girl could know her last name. This girl could know who and what she is. "Cheryl." She ended with a small smile. 

"Well Cheryl, what's a child of Aphrodite like yourself sitting her all alone for?" Sabrina smiled resting her chin on her hand. Cheryl smiled and looked down at her lap. 

"Friend troubles." Technically it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth either. 

"I see, well don't worry Cher-Bear, you got me to hang out with now. Forget the troubling friends! What are you up to after school?" Sabrina smiled and took a bite of a French fry. Cheryl glanced back over to the middle of the cafeteria. Jughead and Kevin had left. Archie was on his phone, and Veronica was now holding Betty's hand, playing with her knuckles. They didn't even glance her way. She turned back to Sabrina, who was wide eyed and looking at Cheryl with deep interest. Just knowing that Sabrina wanted to get to know Cheryl for who she was was intoxicating to her. It made her stomach dance up and down and her heart flutter. 

For the next few weeks, Cheryl and Sabrina spent almost every second with each other. Sabrina walked Cheryl to her classes and carried her books for her. Cheryl gave Sabrina rides to and from school. They grew closer and closer. Betty and Veronica had noticed Cheryl's newfound interest in Riverdales newest mystery when Sabrina began to come to cheer practices to watch from the bleachers, Cheryl stopped ordering the others so much and instead started ASKING other squad members to do things, POLITELY!   
Weeks turned into months. And soon, Cheryl considered Sabrina her closest friend. They were joined at the hip everywhere they went. There were plenty of remarks made by their fellow classmates. The most common being,  
"Cheryl's gone soft." And to be quite honest, she had, she didn't feel the need to add meaningless insults to the end of every sentence, her mind wasn't plagued by thoughts of the past but rather their future- her future, her. Future. As in Cheryl. Singular.   
Their friendship began to shift. Not noticeable to them, but to others it was obvious. The lingering glances were the start, the bright smiles in the morning, the random gifts as a token of "gratitude". It was all rather sappy. Of course Betty and Veronica were the first to notice. And the first to tease her about it. But instead of fighting back she just blushed and brushed it off.   
Cheryl thought that if you told her back in September she would be spending most of her time with a blonde girl from greendale she would've laughed in your face.   
But yet here she was. Sitting in a booth at pops with her. The neon lights from the warm summer night outside dancing in her eyes. Cheryl had started eating again, she felt happier. Sabrina brought this presence to her life that she honestly hadn't felt since Jason. Sabrina felt like, well Sabrina felt like home. They laughed over a few milkshakes and a basket of fries before calling it a night.   
Cheryl drove up to Sabrina's house, almost jumping at the motion sensor light turning on.   
Sabrina didn't budge. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment and turned to face Cheryl. 

"Um, would you maybe, like to come inside? Maybe you could stay over? You could borrow some of my pajamas if you'd like." Sabrina asked nervously. Cheryl's chest jumped. She hadn't slept in a real bed in a while. Because in fact, she had been sleeping in the back seat of her car. And all of her clothes were in the trunk. 

"Would your aunts be okay with it?" Cheryl asked. 

"They are out of town for an over nighter at some motel. But if they were here, I'm sure they'd be perfectly fine with it." The two girls sat in the silence of the stalled car for a moment before Cheryl turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition. 

"Sounds fun!"   
Cheryl followed Sabrina up to the front door and Sabrina jiggled the key in the lock before swinging the door open. Cheryl had never been in Sabrina's house before. And she wasn't shocked it already felt like home to her. It smelled like vanilla candles and clean laundry and furniture was crammed into every corner giving the house an overall, cozy, appearance. 

"Sorry for the clutter, my aunts are slight hoarders." Sabrina laughed and placed her keys on the hook. Cheryl giggled in agreement and began to look around. There were pictures of Sabrina crammed on the walls and surfaces. She jumped and yelped when she felt something brush against her leg. 

"Sorry! That's just my cat Salem, he's super friendly and doesn't scratch I swear!" Sabrina bent down and snatched the black cat off the ground. 

"I'm going to go feed him, you could head up to my room if you'd like! Second door on the right!" Sabrina shot her a smile and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, clutching her cat close.   
Cheryl walked up the stairs and followed Sabrina's directions to find herself in a small purple room. There was a full sized mattress on the floor tucked into the corner with a purple comforter laying on top, a dresser that wasn't quite assembled all the way, a desk with thrown around notebooks and pencils, and a few pictures on the wall. Cheryl was quite interested in the pictures for some reason. There was only a few. One of them was a selfie her and Sabrina took on Easter, they were both in their sun dresses lying in the grass laughing at something Cheryl can't remember. The next was a photo strip her and Sabrina managed to get at the Greendale mall. The third photo was them at the drive in, and the fourth, the fourth wasn't taken by Sabrina. Nor was it taken by Cheryl. It was a photo from the yearbook committee but she didn't even know you were able to GET photos from those dorks. It was Valentine's Day. Sabrina had gotten Cheryl a bouquet of red roses and a stuffed lion because "chocolates are too over rated and disgusting" according to Cheryl. In the picture Cheryl was hugging Sabrina. Her face buried in her neck. Cheryl smiled to herself at the memory. The door creaked open and in walked Sabrina. 

"Oh! I see you found my little photo wall. I'm sorry if it's weird. I could take them down if you want! It's just you already mean so much-" 

"I love it! We need to take more pictures to add to it." Cheryl cut Sabrina off. She had a tendency to ramble sometimes and spiral down into self doubt, it made Cheryl sad. Because there was no reason a girl like Sabrina should be self doubting herself. Sabrina grinned at Cheryl and went over to her semi-assembled dresser. 

"I have an extra pair of shorts here, and a t-shirt. I'm sorry if you're not used to sleeping in this kind of stuff." Sabrina handed Cheryl the outfit with a sheepish smile and turned back around to grab her own outfit. 

"Thank you so much, Sabrina." 

"Of course, the bathroom is down the hall if you want to ch-" Sabrina turned around to see Cheryl already in the shorts and half out of the shirt she was wearing already. She quickly covered her eyes and whimpered. 

"Oh relax it's not like you've never seen a bra before, Spellman." Cheryl finished putting on the t-shirt and reached out to take Sabrina's hands away from her eyes. When she pulled them away, Sabrina's face was met with a crimson red spreading across her cheeks.   
Cheryl walked over to the mattress on the floor and sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her. Sabrina awkwardly stood there for a moment. 

"Do you want me to close my eyes or something?" Cheryl asked, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina nodded, Cheryl sighed, and placed her hands over her eyes. 

"No peeking." Sabrina teased. 

"Can't make any promises about that, honey." Cheryl snapped back, smirking. The crimson red returned to Sabrina's cheeks as she changed. 

Both the girls were settling in for the night. They were sitting next to each other on the mattress, exchanging jokes and stories into the late hours of the night. They began asking questions about each other trying to see if there was anything the other didn't already know. The questions started to get deep, which was inevitable. 

"Have you ever liked anyone?" Sabrina asked quietly. "Like, like liked, someone I mean." Cheryl laughed at how childish it sounded. 

"Until recently no. I thought I did. There was that fiasco with Archie, the Veronica incident, the Betty incident, the Betty's SISTER incident," Cheryl sighed. "I wasn't the best person. I wasn't going through the best time. And I don't think anyone understood what I was going through. So I tried to get them to love me instead of them trying to understand me."   
Sabrina nodded solemnly. 

"So who do you like?" She asked with that damn smile. 

"What?" Cheryl stomach churned. 

"You said 'until recently'. So, who's the recently?" Sabrina did smile, but there was fear in her. There was genuine curiosity behind the question, but also a load of jealousy. Trying to figure out who she had to compete with. Who she had to live up to. 

"Did I say that?" 

"I'm preeetty sure you did." Cheryl pursed her lips and stared Sabrina down. She had always been able to admit to people she liked them in the past, why was it so difficult with Sabrina. Her heart hammered, her stomach churned, and her palms began to sweat. She realized she was fearing rejection. Her. Cheryl Blossom. Was afraid of being rejected. THE Cheryl Blossom. Didn't was to be rejected. 

She looked down and played with her fingers for a second. She looked back up at Sabrina and felt as if something had been washed over her. With the small lamp on the floor next to the mattress illuminating Sabrina's face just right, it made her heart stop. She couldn't get any words out. It was almost as if Cheryl was put on autopilot. She was leaning in without meaning to. And, was Sabrina leaning in too? No. That wasn't possible. 

But it was. Their lips met and melted into one another. It felt as if this is what both of them were made to be doing. Sabrina reached up and gently cradled Cheryl's face, almost too gently. She was holding Cheryl like she was a dandelion and the smallest breeze could blow her away just like that. Cheryl snaked her arms around Sabrina's waist and placed her hands firmly on her lower back, making sure she wouldn't run away or leave. She wanted her there forever. Their lips moved in sync. It was intoxicating. Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they pulled apart. All they knew was, well, nothing. Both of their minds had gone completely utterly blank. Sabrina, still cradling Cheryl's face. And Cheryl, still gripping on to Sabrina like she was the only thing keeping her alive. 

"Uhhh. So- well. You see-" Cheryl started, but was cut off quickly by Sabrina's lips. 

They didn't need to talk anymore. They had a life time to talk. But what they didn't have a lifetime of was an empty house during summer vacation. And oh how they took advantage of that.


End file.
